Tulipanes blancos
by Bibiene von Heiwa
Summary: Ezio Auditore sólo deseaba otra oportunidad.


**Assassin's Creed Revelations no me pertenece,**

**es propiedad de Ubisoft.**

* * *

_Contiene spoiler._

* * *

Sofia cerró el libro y lo dejó encima de la mesa, con la tapa de color rojo reflejando la luz de la vela encendida apenas un momento atrás.

La inquietud no la dejaba leer tranquila, cosa que no sucedía desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Ahora, que tenía algo que amaba por encima de cualquier libro, sentía su vida totalmente completa, como una tarea que dejó pendiente y, al aparecer Ezio, pudo completarla a pesar de prorrogarla durante tanto tiempo.

Al principio le había parecido un hombre que aún se creía joven a pesar de su avanzada edad, no obstante, aquello sólo era la sombra de un espíritu optimista y sabio, que se contraía y relajaba según fuera preciso: con ella siempre era mucho menos serio que con cualquiera de sus aprendices. No es que la tomara a broma, como si fuera una mujer florero, simplemente no necesitaba aparentar la fortaleza que mostraba ante todo el mundo, por el simple hecho de que a ella no tenía que demostrarle absolutamente nada.

Lo amaba mucho más cuando él se mostraba sincero, enseñando sus miedos y dejándose consolar por sus palabras, aquellas que a lo mejor no sirven de nada salvo para infundir un coraje, que quizá es lo que impulsa a realizar las acciones que sí sirven.

Ante sus ojos, Ezio había parecido un laberinto sin salida cuando se habían conocido, no obstante, gracias a la ayuda del mismo hombre y Claudia, lo había conocido a la perfección en poco tiempo. Sus debilidades, puntos fuertes y gustos en todo tipo de cosas, algunas inútiles o a lo mejor demasiado íntimas. También cosas más allá del mismo presente: conociendo su pasado, planeando un futuro próximo.

Sin embargo, había algo que no conocía. Y era lo que la atormentaba, porque a pesar de ser un detalle pequeño, a Ezio le provocaba gran dolor y melancolía. Nunca tuvo la osadía de preguntarle directamente a Claudia, su hermana, porque si Ezio no se lo había contado sería por un motivo y ella lo respetaría. Así eran los parámetros mudos de su relación.

Pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera inquieta cuando Ezio salía por la noche, creyendo pasar inadvertido, y volvía a altas horas de la madrugada con una mueca tan abatida que complicado le resultaba a Sofia fingir que seguía dormida, pues le entraban unas terribles ganas de ofrecerle consuelo y decirle que todo estaba bien, que no había motivo para sentirse triste.

Cuando notó una mano en el hombro, con dedos fríos, levantó la cabeza. Se había quedado dormida dentro del estudio de Ezio, con la cabeza enterrada entre los brazos. Sofia pudo percibir la sombra de profunda preocupación y nostalgia que asomó por el borde de sus ojos.

―¿Sofia? ―susurró Ezio.

Se levantó de la silla bruscamente y lo abrazó, con fuerza. Su impotencia se convirtió en enfado, porque odiaba verlo así y no poder aliviarlo. Aunque su muestra de afecto fue inmediatamente correspondida, no lo soltó hasta sentir que el cuerpo del hombre se relajaba contra el suyo y se permitía disfrutar del cariño que Sofia le brindaba.

Ezio fingió sorpresa, pero sabía que ella siempre percibía sus idas y venidas. Era inevitable ser silencioso cuando dentro de él se agitaba una agonía del pasado, reciente sin importar el transcurso del tiempo, pero también envejecida por el amor que le había ofrecido Sofía a lo largo de todos los años

En silencio fueron a la habitación que compartían, Sofia parecía haberse anclando en la cúspide de la preocupación, pero guardó silencio y, con un suave agarre de manos y algún que otro beso, agradeció su atención, al mismo tiempo que dejaba ver que todo iba bien. Después de un largo rato en la oscuridad, Ezio recordó súbitamente que había olvidado algo.

―Ahora mismo vuelvo, no te duermas ―dijo en voz baja, con cariño.

Cuando salió de la alcoba, suspiró y caminó lento hasta el lugar en el que había dejado un ramo de tulipanes blancos. Mientras los cogía con suavidad, recordó vagamente un rostro que no era el de Sofia.

El vacío producido por la muerte de Cristina aún lo atormentaba. Se sentía demasiado culpable, puesto que aún continuaba guardando una parte de sí mismo que sólo quiso dársela a Cristina y que, al fallecer y no poder hacerlo, se había encerrado cual animalito en su madriguera. Éso lo molestaba, pues por pequeña que fuera esa parte de sí mismo, tenía un rol enorme.

Se odiaba por ello, porque Sofia se entregaba a él en cuerpo y alma, pero Ezio no era capaz de compartir el dolor causado por su primer amor. Aunque el tiempo hubiera disminuido la desdicha que le produjo su muerte, Cristina aún seguía poblando sus pensamientos. Porque ella fue la mujer en la que pensó todas las noches desde que la conoció, hasta la trágica noche de su fallecimiento, y luego la única a la que lloró.

Tomó asiento en el sillón que había de camino a su habitación y oculto la cabeza entre los brazos, aún sujetando el ramo de flores. Se veía como la persona más rastrera y vil, pese a que mientras pasaba sus días con Sofía, mantenía vivo el vago recuerdo de Cristina en su memoria.

Ni siquiera tenía excusa para lo que hacía. Mentirse a sí mismo era algo que ya no tenía efecto después de todo lo vivido. No obstante, en el fondo, sabía que era miedo a que la historia se repitiera.

Amaba a Sofia sobre todas las cosas, pero temía perderla a ella también, por lo que se encerraba en el recuerdo de un ser querido ya desvanecido. Sofia era inteligente, por lo que seguramente ya se hubiera percatado de que él ocultaba algo y, si no lo preguntaba, sería porque también conocía que era algo que Ezio aún no estaba preparado para contar.

Quizá nunca estuviera preparado.

Faltó a su palabra de volver enseguida cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación principal abrirse y salir Sofia. Ni siquiera alzó la cabeza.

―Ezio, ¿pasa algo malo?

Sofia vio las flores, pero hizo como si no lo hubiera visto. Sólo se agachó delante de Ezio y estiró las manos hacía su cara. Odiaba verlo en ese estado, principalmente por el motivo de que no tenía nada que pudiera serle de ayuda. Podía intentar mostrarle que siempre estaría ahí, aunque fuera en la completa ignorancia. Por Ezio sería capaz de aquello y mucho más, con tal de verlo feliz.

―Si pudieras perdonarme algún día, Sofia…

―No digas esas cosas.

Le dio un abrazo mientras enterraba el rostro en su cuello, sintió un leve temblor. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera suceder por culpa de aquello, que parecía salir del control de ambos. Ezio la recibió con tanta necesidad que dejó caer el ramo de flores y no la soltó hasta después de haber pasado largo tiempo.

Se inclinó tanto hacia delante que resbaló de la butaca y terminaron enredados en el suelo, cual adolescentes enamorados. Todo lo que no habían experimentado en su juventud llegaba ahora, como una última esperanza, como las chispas que aún sobrevivían cuando querías apagar una hoguera, como aquel último soplo de vida que daban los peces antes de sacarlos del agua.

No supieron el tiempo que pasó hasta que uno de los dos se movió para ponerse de pie, pero para Ezio fue suficiente levantarse para comprender gran parte del enigma que tenía sin solucionar, quizá gracias a las ganas de poder vivir sin el tormento del pasado. Le tendió una mano a Sofia para que se pudiera levantar sin mayor dificultad y luego la estrechó con fuerza.

Cristina había sido una etapa de su vida, importante para él, pero llegada a su fin. Un amor por el que no había luchado, dejándolo marchar por la simple creencia de que la persona amada se merecía algo más una vida junto a un _asesino_.

Pero Sofia había sido tirada directamente a su mundo, como si hubiera estado mirando por un acantilado y algo la empujara desde atrás, haciéndola caer dentro. Sin importar todo lo que hubiera hecho para no aumentar las posibilidades de que tuviera el mismo destino que Cristina, eso ya era imposible: estaba ligada a él y a cualquier estilo de vida que llevara.

Su primer amor se había extinguido, como una estrella al amanecer, porque no había luchado por mantenerlo. La había dejado ir, mientras se creía la mentira de que Cristina estaría más segura con un mequetrefe que no valía ni para hacer de fardo.

Ezio recogió el obsequio y se lo tendió a Sofia. Ambos de pie, mirándose, mientras sus manos permanecían entrelazadas, en un agarre tanto amoroso como necesario para sentirse bien con todo lo que les rodeaba.

―Sofia, ¿me concederías otra oportunidad?

Ella miró el ramo de tulipanes blancos.

―Creo que te has ganado tu segunda oportunidad, _amore mío_.

Una oportunidad más. Era lo único que necesitaba, esta vez no habrían más errores, puesto que pelearía con todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que ella nunca se marchara.

Porque, aunque empezara esta etapa de su vida demasiado tarde, su segunda oportunidad, aquella que nunca pudo recibir antes, le había sido concedida.

* * *

**Nota del autor**_**. **__Siempre he odiado los triángulos amorosos, pero realmente no siento que éste sea uno. He puesto a un Ezio triste, abatido y bastante débil a pesar de mostrarse siempre orgulloso y fuerte. Creo que, aunque sea un poco impensable, una situación así no es tan extraña. ¡Además es Sofia! Ella seguro que es la que soporta todos los lloriqueos de Ezio_ xD

_Si se piensa bien, Ezio amó a Cristina durante 10 años o así. Además, en Revelations, él escribe en una carta dirigida a su hermana en la que dice que no esperaba que sentimientos de amor volvieran a despertar después de la muerte de Cristina (no es así exactamente, pero algo parecido). Y no creo que eso sea fácil de superar, vamos, que de algún modo él debió de quedar marcado o así._

**Muchísimas gracias por leer ~**


End file.
